


The Magician & The High Priestess

by pianogf



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluffy, for the most part anyway, himiko real ass wizard au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianogf/pseuds/pianogf
Summary: taken from tumblr tarot card prompt listthe magician: transformation, beginnings, good omen;the high priestess: magic, dreams, knowledge;requested by teamchaosprez





	The Magician & The High Priestess

Himiko knew today was going to be an odd one from the way it started off. She was the sleepiest person on the planet, mainly because all of that slumbering left her with a good source of mana to draw from when she was awake. She was the opposite of a morning person, and yet, this particular morning, she awoke as early as sunrise, and not even Tenko was up yet, arms snugly embracing the mage. Strong, protective, perfect for Himiko’s tiny frame to fit into, and she would’ve been more than happy to stay like that and drift back to sleep for however long the other would permit her to, but something was extremely off.

The mage was feeling…restless, and that was unheard of. Something was uncomfortable about just going back to sleep. Like, she had to get up, or sit there feeling bad about not doing it. She pouted to herself, and decided after several deeply contemplative minutes to separate from Tenko, very reluctantly, but very carefully. Tenko was a fairly heavy sleeper, so she thankfully didn’t disturb her.

She pushed around the mess of red hair atop her head, trying to put some of it back into place. The feeling of it sticking out all over was immensely discomforting now that she wasn’t snuggled into the taller girl and desensitized to every feeling but ‘Tenko warm’. She blinked over and over, brushing sleep out of her eyes, and stumbling about her bedroom to get herself ready for the day because she wasn’t sure what else it was her body was asking of her.

For what it’s worth, it’s actually kind of nice. There’s a specific calmness in the morning that can’t be replicated any other time of the day. The warm orange light streaming in through the window, the chorus of chirping birds just outside it, and the noisy but endearing snoring of your significant other if you’re as lucky as Himiko is. She briefly wondered if she should fix her sleep schedule so that she could wake up this early every morning, but perishes the thought, knowing she’d never commit even if she felt like doing it.

By the time she’d gathered everything to go shower, since she’d had the energy to actually do so, and if she waited, she would procrastinate on doing it later when that energy disappeared, she couldn’t help but stop to just look at the slumbering brunette. She felt the corners of her lips pull back into an affectionate smile.

Looking back, things between them had come a long way since their first meeting. It was only about a year ago, but things had gone down such an unexpected path. She remembered fondly the way Tenko scrambled after her when she recognized who she was, and practically begged the great and powerful mage to take her under her wing. She pondered as to why it was she let Tenko become her apprentice in the first place; the girl possessed no magical talent whatsoever, and there wasn’t any way to just simply give that to someone, not even through years of training and exposure to the arts.

What was it? The easiest way out of the situation? Admiration for her eagerness to learn? Himiko being too tired to care either way? Whatever the reason, she was glad she decided to take Tenko in. It took a mere few months for feelings in regards to each other to change dynamic, and the girl Himiko once found exhausting and even annoying at times was now a loyal, beloved partner who she would never want to be apart from if she could help it.

She could feel the warmth in her just building the longer she looked at her, and eventually decided to leave her with a quick kiss on the head before she went to shower. The moment she brushed her lips against the other’s forehead, however, she heard a hum, and just like that, Tenko’s soft jade eyes blinked open. How did separating not wake her up, but that did…?

“Oh! Himiko!” There were less than a few seconds between Tenko waking up and Tenko being alert and energetic, and Himiko found herself envious of that. It was a shame Tenko was magicless, really, with so much energy she would’ve had the potential to be something incredible. Well…She was something incredible, already, but in terms of power, she it would’ve been incredible. “You’re awake!! Good morning!!”

“Morning,” She replied gently, and idly leaned in to steal a kiss off her lips now that she was awake, earning a small squeak from Tenko. “Yeah, I’m surprised, too…I guess I slept a lot yesterday…”

“You sleep a lot every day!”

“Touché…” Himiko moved away, tugging the bunch of fresh clothes in her arm up higher into her side and making her way toward the bathroom. But she was interrupted yet again.

“Wait!” Tenko yelped out. “Wait, Himiko, before you go-!”

“Hmmm?”

“Tenko had a dream about you!” Himiko paused in her tracks, curiosity piqued.

“…What kind of dream?” Part of her expected it be something cutesy or romantic because that’s just the type of thing Tenko’s subconscious would cook up for her, but what came out was actually not all that sweet. In fact, it’s concerning.

At the inquiry, Tenko’s face scrunched a little, and her eyes dodged away, idly peering off. After a few moments, she blinked and shook her head and focused back to Himiko.

“Okay, well, Tenko doesn’t remember all of it, she’s not good with dreams, but she’ll tell you what she can remember best,” She frowned when she recollected. “So, what Tenko can remember is that everything was really dark…And she could hear chanting, but Tenko can’t remember what was being chanted. Then, Tenko could feel this sharp pain, around her neck?? And she also remembers…”

Tenko seemed to blank out there for a moment, and became crestfallen. Himiko, also frowning, returned to her bedside, reached out, placing a hand on Tenko’s shoulder. Their eyes met, and Tenko’s were full of fear.

“You don’t have to keep going if you don’t want to,” Himiko assured.

“All Tenko really remembers after that is seeing Himiko cry, that’s all.” Tenko looked like she was on the verge of tears herself just thinking back on it. The taller girl reached her arms forward, asking to hold the other, and the mage gladly leaned in to the embrace, bringing her own arms around Tenko and nudging her face into the crook of her neck.

“Hm…” Himiko murmured against her. “Dreams can say a lot depending on what they’re about…But I can’t really make sense of what yours is trying to say, other than we should avoid any cult gatherings we come across in the near future…”

Tenko shifted in place, tugging Himiko in just a little closer.

“Uhm…Can dreams predict the future…? Tenko doesn’t want to die so soon. She still has so much she wants to do and to learn…! And she doesn’t want to leave Himiko behind like that…”

Himiko at first isn’t sure what to tell her. She’d been told of dreams that could interpret future events, but never had any herself. On the other hand, dreams could also be recollections of past lives, which Himiko was hoping to be the case here.

“I don’t know that for sure,” Himiko started, lifting her head to look up to her apprentice. “But what I do know is that I am a mighty and powerful mage, and i’ll protect you no matter what happens.”

Tenko seemed to cheer up at that, emitting a little squeal and pulling the other back to fall and lay back on the bed again.

“Ahhh, Tenko gets so excited when you say things like that…!” She expressed, pressing a kiss to the smaller girl’s head. “Tenko can probably handle herself if something like that ever happens, but she’s happy she has Himiko to count on, too…”

Himiko revelled in the positivity the briefly unhappy conversation had concluded with, ever happy to be doted on as much as she was. She could’ve stayed there all day, but Tenko eventually took notice again to the fact that she was planning to shower before she stopped her, so she had to go through the trouble of standing back up.

“We should go into town today,” Himiko spoke up. “We can maybe consult someone who interprets dreams. Or do something else…”

“Wow, you want to get into town, too?? Where has all of this energy been since Tenko met you??”

Himiko could only offer a lazy shrug.

“Cherish it, for it’ll be gone by tomorrow for sure…”

“No way! Tenko’s gonna figure out what changed yesterday that made you get up this early and get you on a good sleep schedule!!”

“Oh, geeeez…” The mage droned, though her irritation was false and she was purely messing with Tenko. Her partner might’ve mistaken it for sincerity before, but she could tell by the way Tenko giggled before she closed the bathroom door that she knew it was all in jest.

She was glad to have put the other back in high spirits, but thoughts about the dream wouldn’t leave her mind. She could only hope it was just a nightmare, but somehow she felt she wasn’t that lucky.


End file.
